Comienzo de nuevos sentimientos
by Ms. Weasley
Summary: que les deparara el destino a Harry, Herms y el pelirrojo hermosisimo Ron... leanlo y dejenme un review
1. Nuevos sentimientos en Hogwarts

** VISTAZO A LAS VACACIONES DE HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE...  
  
Eran vacaciones de verano, y todos se preparaban para el nuevo ciclo escolar en Hogwarts...  
  
Harry como siempre aburrido, encerrado y casi esclavizado por sus tios en Privet Drive; todos los dias se las arreglaba para soltar a Hedwing con un hechizo que el ministerio de magia y hechizeria le permitio realizar, siempre y cuando no fuera descubierto por algun muggle. Hedwing casi nunca traia correspondencia, pero esa noche invadio la mesa de noche de Harry con 10 sobres amarillentos, que tal parecian ser de siglos atras.  
  
Harry tomo los 10 sobres y cuando estaba dispuesto a abrir el primero que con letras doradas incluia sus datos, un estrepitoso y ensordecedor sonido hiso retumbar el dormitorio de Harry -MAMA!- era Dudley que con su voz ahora mas grave, pero aun con ese tono chillon y quejumbroso gritaba a Tia Petunia, haciendole saber que la lechuza de Harry habia estado afuera toda la noche. Tia Petunia no lo penso dos veces y encerro a Hedwing en al cuarto que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras, en el que solia vivir Harry; la pobre lechuza estaba furiosa, pero antes de ser apartada totalmente de la vista de Harry extendio hacia el su larga y delgada pata, haciendole ver al muchacho lo que tenia atada en ella: una nota, de la misma facha que los sobres anteriores.  
  
Harry muy desconcertado subio a su cuarto con cierto aire de intranquilidad, mientras que tia Petunia no dejaba de quejarse y de repetirse a si misma -como es que lo dejaste entrar de nuevo a tu casa, mejor hubiera sido que lo dejaras quedarse en su mundo- Po supuesto que Harry ya sabia o porlomenos ya se daba la idea de que el hecho de que hubieran descubierto a Hedwing afuera ameritaba un severo castigo por parte del tio Vernon, pero ahora no era eso lo que mortificaba al joven Harry, lo que lo mantenia con ese aire de preocupacion eran los sobres, que inmediatamente miro y tomo entre sus palidas manos junto con la nota atada a la pata de Hedwing. Lo primero que leyo fue la nota que decia -hayaras muchas respuestas en los sobres que te mando, abriras uno por dia-  
  
Harry abrio el primero de los sobres, pero se sorprendio cuando observo que la carta que contenia el susodicho sobre al parecer no tenia nada escrito; entonces recordo que en su segundo ciclo en Hogwarts habia tenido en sus manos un diario con las mismas caracterizticas, asi que tomo una pluma y escribio en la carta -quien te envio?- Las letras apenas escritas por Harry desaparecieron lentamente como si hubieran sido absorvidas por el papel e inmediatamente se escribio la respuesta -eso no puedo decirtelo, solo te puedo decir que en este nuevo ciclo que estaras comenzando en Hogwarts habras de conocer a individuos nuevos para ti, pero que tendras que integrar a tus amistades- Harry de inmediato escribio otra pregunta -quienes?- la unica respuesta que obtubo fue - eso me temo que tampoco puedo revelartelo, pero sin embargo a estas nuevas 6 personas que conoceras les tendras que entregar un sobre, asi como tendras que entregar uno a tu peor enemigo y uno a cada uno de tus mejores amigos-  
  
La carta prosiguio a cerrarse y a autodestruirse, mismas caracterizticas del vociferador. Harry no hayo otro remedio mas que quedarse sentado en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en las 6 personas que conoceria al entrar al siguiente ciclo que Hogwarts le deparaba. Mientras en casa de los Weasley, "la madriguera" Fred y George discutian con Ginny acerca de cuantas arrugas se formaban en la frente de Snape cuando fruncia el entrecejo, cosa que para Ron era absurda, ya que el estaba sentado frente a la chimenea pensando en sus amigos Harry y Hermione, que echaba de menos con toda su alma, de repente su pecosa, pero fresca y terza piel se erizo, el motivo ni el lo pudo figurar, pero sin embargo el sabia, tenia la certeza de que algo diferente iba a tener lugar cuando viera a sus amigos. En especial se imaginaba que Harry iba a llegar con alguna nueva locura o noticia rara sobre Lord Voldemort o alguna cosa misteriosa, como era constumbre de Harry.  
  
Ron sin embargo no tubo mas preocupacion, porque sabia que todo iba a estar bien... El chico miedoso e inseguro que antes el era, se habia desvanecido por completo, dandole lugar a un seguro y no tan valiente muchacho. Gracias a lo ya vivido con su amigo Harry Potter sus miedos poco a poco se habian ido desvaneciendo, aunque no por completo, porque todavia temia exesivamente a los aracnidos. Mientras Ron se relajaba viendo como las llamaradas del fuego de su chimenea subian, en casa de Hermione todo era paz y tranquilidad. Los padres de Hermione dormian, mientras ella memorizaba el juego completo de libros para el siguiente curso en Hogwarts, sin preocupacion alguna...  
  
**  
  
EN LOS VAGONES DEL TREN...  
  
Ya se encontraban Hermione, Harry y el pelirrojo Ron en el ultimo vagon de el tren de Hogwarts, comentandose los acontesimientos sucedidos durante sus vacaciones. Hermione contaba que habia memorizado todos los libros, mientras que Ron les platicaba que este ciclo que comenzaba si tendria una novia, pero mientras ellos con entusiasmo se contaban uno al otro tonterias ocurridas por sus mentes, Harry en la esquina de el asiento callado y con su aire de preocupacion meditaba sobre esas 6 personas que conoceria. Mientras pensaba en eso, recordo que tenia que entregar 2 sobres y de inmediato saco de su tunica del uniforme 2 sobres para entregarselos a sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
Primero le entrego un sobre a Hermione, ella lo tomo -tuve una premonision sobre esto cuando dormia, se que tenemos que guardar Ron y yo muy bien estos sobres, para no abrirlos antes de que conoscamos a 6 nuevos individuos- dijo con aire de superioridad. -Como? a mi tambien me entregaras un sobre Harry?- dijo Ron con su ya conocido aire de covardia, mientras un mecho de su rojiza cabellera sobresalia de la parte de atras de su cabeza, provocando las risas de Harry y Hermione. -Si, ten- dijo Harry mientras le entregaba el sobre a Ron. En lo que Herms y Ron guardaban atesoradamente sus sobres, se escucharon golpes en la puerta -Hay asientos libres aqui?- exclamaron a modo de coro 2 vocesitas que para nada se les hacian conocidas a los tres amigos. Hermione se apresuro a abrir la puerta, permitiendole la entrada a dos jovensitas que como era de esperarse no conocian. La primera, de baja estarura, cabello cafe y no muy largo dijo -mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucia MacBeath y estare en Hogwarts para mi 6to ciclo escolar de magia y hechizeria, ya que fui expulsada de mi antigua escuela- dijo con un severo tono avergonzado, -Y yo soy Alice Vanpierre, tengo la misma historia que mi amiga- dijo al ultimo con una sonrisilla burlona la segunda muchacha un poco mas alta que la primera, pero era un poco regordeta.  
  
-Hay algun asiento que no esten utilizando?- dijo Lucia, -Si, porfavor toma asiento- dijo Ron haciendo espacio mientras quitaba los pesados libros de Hermione y sonrojandoze mas de lo que su piel habia estado antes, cuando ella se sento sus azules y grandes ojos dieron otravez un destello que iluminaba por completo el cubiculo del tren en el que se encontraban. Hermione hacia espacio a Alice mientras pensaba que algo le ocurria a su amigo Ron con aquella nueva chica llamada Lucia, le dio gusto saber que su amigo podria por primera vez estar enamorado. Harry les dio la bienvenida a Lucia y Alice y les comento que nunca antes habian recibido estudiantes de otras escuelas, ni mucho menos expulsados, pero que siempre era bueno experimentar cosas nuevas. Esto desato una larga, pero interesante y amistosa conversacion con la cual los 5 hisieron lazos amistosos; al llegar a Hogwarts ya los cinco estudiantes eran inseparables... entonces Harry entendio que las dos muchachas podrian ser dos de las 6 personas que conocerian en el nuevo ciclo escolar de Hogwarts...  
  
** EL SURGIMIENTO DE NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS  
  
-Apresurense!- Grito Hermione a Ron y a Lucia que se habian quedado platicando sentados en el cubiculo del ultimo vagon del tren. Habian llegado ya a Hogwarts y los jovenes seguian platicando, todo parecia indicar que era el comienzo de una bonita relacion amorosa. Alice, que no se separaba ni un minuto de su amiga habia decidido que Hermione seria su nueva major amiga, ya que Lucia no parecia muy interesada en ella ahora. A Hermione no parecio disgustarle la idea, ya que Alice parecia ser una agradable chica y sobre todo por que en el cubiculo habian estado platicando entradamente acerca de hechizos nuevos y demas cosas del interes de Hermione, parecia que iban a ser muy buenas amigas y que finalmente Hermione iba a dejar de ser tan solitaria como siempre habia sido.  
  
Todos estaban felices, pero Harry parecia un poco preocupado, aun por lo de los sobres. Todavia no habia entregado ningun sobre a Alice o a Lucia, puesto que todavia no estaba seguro de que ellas fueran 6 de las personas que iba a conocer, si ellas eran dos de estas personas, eso indicaba que solo le faltaban cuatro. Ya habian llegado a Hogwarts y todavia no tenia conocimiento de alguna nueva persona. Ya se habian bajado todos del tren, cuando un chirrido ensordecedor se escucho proveniente de la parte trasera del tren de Hogwarts. -Hagrid! Hace tiempo que no te veia- dijo Harry estrechando la mano del semigigante, este traia en una de sus grandes y poderosas manos algo que paresia ser una correa que al final de esta tenia sujeto a un animal rarisimo, era una bestia magica denominada como mackled malaclaw, como era de esperarse era la nueva mascota de Hagrid. -Harry te presento a amuleto, es mi nueva mascota, como Hermione ya se habra dado cuenta es un mackled malaclaw- Hermione fruncio el entrecejo y miro a Hagrid agitando la cabeza hacia ambos lados.  
  
Hagrid conducio a los ahora cinco amigos hacia el lago de Hogwarts donde los aguardaba un bote que los conduciria hacia un pasadizo en una roca que a su vez los llevaria hacia la puerta del Castillo de Hogwarts. Estaban navegando en el pequeño bote cuando tocaron la orilla del lago, todos bajaron del bote, todos menos Lucia, parecia muy asustada, tenia la cara palida y le temblaban las manos, nadie habia notado que mientras navegaban hacia la orilla, la pobre muchacha sufria de mareos gracias a la navegacion. Ron pregunto -te sientes bien?- ella asintio con la cabeza y de inmediato trato de bajarse del bote; ya habia puesto un pie sobre la humeda y aspera superficie de la orilla del lago cuando como de costumbre paso Trevor, el sapo de Neville y la hiso tropesar. Lucia cayo sobre Ron haciendolo caer al fango junto con ella, de inmediato los dos se levantaron e hisieron como si nada hubiese pasado, cosa dificil de lograr, ya que los dos estaban cubiertos de fango de pies a cabeza. Harry, Hermione y Alice soltaron una carcajada seguida por el sonrojar de las mejillas de el pelirrojo de Ron y de Lucia.  
  
Rapido Hagrid abrio el pasadizo que habia en una roca que se encontraba en la orilla de el lago dandole paso primero a los estudiantes de el primer año, despues a los de segundo y asi hasta llegar a los de el sexto grado. Harry recordo el primer año que paso en Hogwarts y recordo que habia hecho el mismo recorrido. Derrepente todos se detubieron, habian llegado a la puerta del Castillo de Hogwarts, Hagrid toco la puerta tres veces y la profesora McGonagall abrio la gran puerta dando lugar a la Hermosa vista del gran vestibulo del Castillo de el colegio, -Hagrid, cuantas veces te he dicho que tus mascotas van fuera del Castillo?!- dijo furiosa la profesora McGonagall, hechando a la criatura que tenia Hagrid junto con el mismo del Castillo.  
  
-Bien niños, los de primer año siganme por este lado, los de segundo en adelante ya saben por donde entrar al gran comedor, sientense en sus respectivas mesas que el banquete ya esta apunto de comenzar- dijo con voz portentosa la ya mayor profesora McGonagall. Los chicos avanzaron, dejando atras a Lucia y Alice, ya que ellas iban apenas a pasar por el sombrero seleccionador, ya que eran de Nuevo ingreso y todavia no tenian una casa asignada.  
  
Al entrar al gran comedor Harry, Hermione y Ron distinguieron algunas caras conocidas como la detestable sonrisita malefica de Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle como siempre detras de el como guardaespalas, Neville que como de costumbre iba tras de Trevor, el causante de varios desastres entre las niñas de primer año que se habian asustado por su presencia. Cuando los tres iban dispuestos a sentarse en la mesa de Griffindor, sintieron un escalofrio seguido por una voz alegre -Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos muchachos, saben la casa de Griffindor es muy vacia sin la presencia de todos mis queridos protegidos muchachos- Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo -Gracias Sir. Nick casi decapitado, es usted muy amable- Mientras que en todo el gran comedor se escuchaban murmullos, voces y ruidos, se cerro la puerta y Albus Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia hacienda que todos callaran.  
  
-Hoy iniciamos otro exitoso curso en nuestra querida escuela de magia y hechizeria, les damos la bienvenida a nuestros antiguos alumnos y tambien a los de Nuevo ingreso, como son los muchachos de primer año, pero tambien tenemos la presencia de dos jovencitas que vienen a cursar el sexto año, cuya antigua escuela fuese una no tan conocida y pequeña escuela de magia y hechizeria a no muchos kilometros de aqui, la escuela Mayclaw de magia y hechizeria, porfavor quiero que las traten con respeto. Ahora porfavor demos comienzo a la seleccion relizada por el sombrero seleccionador-  
  
El sombrero seleccionador comenzo a cantar su ya acostumbrada cancion, despues de terminar la cancion la profesora McGonagall saco una larga lista de alumnos de primer año, pero comenzo llamando primero a las dos muchachas que ingresaban a sexto año.  
  
VanPierre, Alice! Grito McGonagall.  
  
Alice dio tres pasos inseguros y se sento en el banco para que el sombrero seleccionador le asignara una casa, la profesora McGonagall le coloco el sombrero, hubo un gran silencio seguido por -Mmm. tienes gran potencial, me recuerdas a la joven Granger, es pore so que te ponder en. GRIFFINDOR!- Alice se quito el sombrero y con cara de no haber tenido major dia que ese fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione en la mesa de Griffindor.  
  
MacBeath, Lucia! Volvio a gritar McGonagall.  
  
Lucia, segura y confiada dio unos diez pasos para proseguir a sentarse, le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador, pero al parecer este no se le daba la gana decir nada, pasaron tres minutos que para Lucia parecieron ser horas, cuando el sombrero seleccionador decidio decir algo -Jovencita, al parecer tienes un alma diferente a las demas, eres digna para cualquier escuela, me gustaria ponerte en Slytherin, ya que no tienen almas tan generosas, pero contigo hare una excepsion y dejare que tu escojas tu casa.- Lucia se sintio un poco confundida, pero no lo penso dos veces y añadio: -Griffindor, sin duda quiero estar ahi- se retiro el sombrero y un poco extrañada, pero la vez contenta se fue danzando hacia la mesa de los Griffindor a sentarse junto con el tan mensionado Ron Weasley. Esto Ginny, la hermana de Ron, no le causo tanta gracia, se sintio celosa, celosa de que su hermano fuera feliz al lado de una chica. lo noto muy feliz cuando ella se sento a su lado.  
  
La profesora McGonagall siguio con la lista de los estudiantes de primer año.  
  
Blank, Felicia. Ravenclaw Tofort, Joshua. Hufflepuff Toronto, Michael. Griffindor McFarlant, Oswell. Slytherin Lagoon, Claudia. Slytherin Hemington, Melanie. Slytherin Riddle, Charles. Slytherin Hallow, Alejandra. Slytherin  
  
Asi pasaron todos los demas alumnos de primer año, pero al parecer mas de la mitad habian ingresado a Slytherin, esto era muy raro ya que en los años pasados casi no habia ingresado nadie. Todos parecian muy indicados para Slytherin, pero en especial la ultima aluma nombrada, que parecia tener el mismo aire de lider que Draco Malfoy, pero a diferencia que ella no era de cabellos rubios, ella tenia la cabellera castaña clara era alta, pero un poco mas baja que Draco y tenia una mirada con un destello de maldad, justo como la de Malfoy. Enseguida de que la nombraron Draco dio un empujon a Crabbe, dandole lugar a la ya nombrada Alejandra Hallow, ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos hipnotizantes y le dijo - no esperaras que ellas me acompañen o si?- la joven señalo a sus dos guardaespaldas femeninos, Claudia que parecia un clon femenino de Crabbe pero mas delgada y Melanie que tambien era delgada pero con cara de pocos amigos. Malfoy se quedo boquiabierto y penso -que mujer!- enseguida Alejndra, Claudia y Melanie tomaron asiento un poco lejos de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
La comida aparecio como con un chazquido de dedos, hacienda que todos se asombraran como siempre y comenzaran a comer.  
  
Despues de terminar con el banquete, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, acompañados des sus prefectos, los de Griffindor llegaron a la sala de estar, algunos se preparaban para dormir, mientras que otros se quedaban platicandose los sucesos del verano. Alice y Hermione se encontraban tratando de memorizar algun libro de la biblioteca, mientras que Neville intentaba convertir a Trevor en algun otro animal, o talvez intentaba cambiarlo de color verde a azul; Harry por otra parte estaba meditando lo de los sobres, ya habia desidido darle un sobre a Alice y otro a Lucia, pero aun se preocupaba porque le tenia que dar uno a Malfoy y aun asi le quedaban cuatro sobres mas. Nick Casi Decapitado jugaba una partida de ajedrez magico con Peeves el Poltergeist del que ya casi nadie se habia quejado.  
  
Pero ya nadie sabia nada de Ron y hacia varias horas que tampoco nadie veia a Lucia, entonces decidieron ir a buscarlos, entre Parvatti y Lavender, que eran en parte las que disfrutaban de descubrir las parejas formadas en la casa de Griffindor, fueron primero a las escaleras que conducian a los dormitorios de hombres, pero no hayaron nada mas que a el gato de Hermione haraganeando en uno de los escalones, se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí porque Lavender le piso la cola y este dio un alarido ensordecedor en verdad. Sin embargo las dos amigas siguieron buscando a la que creian pareja ya.  
  
Se metieron calladitas al dormitorio de las chicas, porque al abrir la puerta oyeron ruiditos raros tras las cortinas que llevaban hacia el balcon del dormitorio. De repente Parvati abrio de sorpresa la cortina, para asombrarse al ver que Ron y Lucia se besaban mientras de las orejas de Ron salian unas chispitas de color rojo y azul. Lavender solo dijo -Iak- a manera de asco, entonces las dos chismosas se fueron alejando a regañadientes de la escena del crimen, como desidieron llamarla. Pasando rapidamente a la sala de estar gritando y anunciando -Ron y Lucia sentados en un arbol, besandose-  
  
Harry corrio para ver si el rumor era cierto, encontrando a Ron y a Lucia platicando con las mejillas rojas como un par de manzanas maduras. Harry les pregunto -Wow! Es cierto lo que ya todo mundo sabe? Son pareja?- Ron se sonrojo aun mas y dio un empujon a Harry, corriendolo del dormitorio -mañana hablaremos Harry, mañana- Todo mundo en la sala de estar dibulgaba el reciente chisme, mientras que Hermione y Alice se apresuraban a aprender otro libro de la biblioteca.  
  
Mientras que en la sala de estar de Slytherin las peleas no se hacian esperar, hubo un duelo entre Claudia y Crabbe, los dos peleaban por un panecillo de chocolate con nuez que estaba en la mesa de ajedrez magico. Durante la intensa pelea Alejandra y Draco se comian con la mirada, no cabe duda que el verano les sento bien a los estudiantes de Hogwarts para socializar y enamorarse.  
  
Draco pensaba que talvez era hora de alfil tener una novia, y que talvez Alejandra era la indicada para serlo. Entonces se le acerco para platicar un rato con ella, ya que finalmente sus dos guarda espaldas (Melanie y Claudia) estaban lejos de ella. El pensó que iban a entablar una larga conversación, pero no fue asi, el se le acerco y le dijo -Hola, te ves muy bonita para ser de primer año sabes?- Alejandra solo lo miro con aire de indiferencia -Eso cres? Gracias, pero no me gustan los aduladores- después de decir esto Alejandra se dio la media vuelta e ingreso al dormitorio oscuro de las niñas. Malfoy se sintio como abofetado por la frase de Alejandra, pero a la vez se sintio aun mas atraido por la muchacha, entonces decidio ir tras ella al dormitorio de las niñas. Cuando este se disponia a entrar Alejandra cerro la puerta de un jalon dando un golpe en la nariz a Draco. Haciendo que el joven, pero maduro mago sintiera una profunda rabia que se convirtió rapidamente en un vuelco al corazon, y sintio como la sangre le corria mas rapido por sus venas. Le ocurria algo jamas ocurrido por su mente, se estaba enamorando, pero el solo se preguntaba la razon por la que Alejandra pareciera odiarlo tanto. Sin embargo el se propuso conquistarla por las buenas o por las malas. 


	2. comenzando ya las clases

** YA COMENZANDO LAS CLASES.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para ir a sus clases habituales, mientras Alejandra preparaba sus cosas para la clase de pociones uno de sus libros cayo al suelo, provocando que un delgado sobre azul cayera a sus pies. Ella lo tomo entre sus calidas manos y sin pensarlo mas, lo abrio.  
  
En esta carta, te dire que no soy ningun adulador, y no me gusta que me  
cierren la puerta en la nariz. Espero que estes satisfecha de ser la causante de una herida en mi nariz y de otra en mi corazon. Usualmente no  
soy asi de amable, pero contigo hago una excepción.  
  
Espero que consideres algo entre nosotros, aunque seas de primer año.  
  
Tuyo  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Posdata: Espero que tambien consideres dejar a tus guarda espaldas, yo, ya deje a  
los mios.  
  
Alejandra sintio ganas de correr hacia Malfoy y de entregarle su corazon de una vez, pero sintio que eso podria afectar su reputacion de maldad y liderazgo que tenia, sin saber que la iba a mejorar si fuese novia de Draco, uno de los lideres mas poderosos de Slytherin. De repente la carta se doblo hasta hacerse pequeña y se fue después haciendo más grande, convirtiéndose en una hermosa rosa negra. Alejandra la tomo, tomo su varita y decidió decir -Naturus non- convirtiendo los pétalos delgados de la rosa, en fuertes y sólidos pétalos de plata, después tomo la rosa de plata y la coloco en su collar; así tendría a Malfoy siempre cerca de su corazón.  
  
Las clases de pociones comenzaban y Snape gruñia en las mazmorras gracias al desorden provocado por los de primer año.  
  
Mientras en clase de transformaciones la profesora McGonagall enseñaba a los alumnos del sexto año a convertir un calcetín en una serpiente. Neville convertia su calcetín en un fideo de spaghetti, mientras Alice y Hermione convertian sus calcetines en serpientes coralillos perfectas. Harry tuvo unos cuantos problemas con la serpiente, pero la logro calmar hablandole en pársel, habilidad que descubrio cuando libero a una serpiente del zoologico antes de su primer año en Hogwarts. Ron observaba con cautela cada uno de los movimientos de Lucia, mientras que ella con las mejillas sonrojadas intentaba convertir un calcetín de rayas en una cobra. De repente Seamus convirtió uno de los calcetines de la profesora McGonagall en una serpiente, haciendo que su pie estubiera dentro de la boca del animal. -Llamen a la Sra. Pomfrey- gritaba McGonagall mientras que la serpiente introducia cada vez mas el pie de McGonagall a su boca.  
  
Todo fue gritos y alboroto hasta que llevaron a McGonagall a la enfermeria, entonces quedo a cargo la Sra. Sprout que no tenia nada que hacer en esos momentos. Entro al salon de transformaciones y sus primeras palabras fueron -10 puntos menos para Griffindor! Gracias a su buen amigo Seamus Finnigan- Se armo un gran alboroto gracias a la resta de los 10 puntos, pero todos estaban un poco acostumbrados ya a la perdida de puntos gracias a Seamus y a Neville, que por logica eran los mas torpes en todo Hogwarts.  
  
De pronto fue hora del descanso, ya no tenian ninguna clase por la cual preocuparse, asi que fueron a la cabaña del buen Hagrid a visitar al semigigante. Antes de llegar, los 5 amigos escucharon un alarido que al parecer habia sido emitido por Fang, el perro de Hagrid. De inmediato entraron a la cabaña y encontraron a Hagrid tratandole de vendar una pata al pobre y desafortunado Fang. -Que ocurrio?- dijo con curiosidad Ron.  
  
-Fang ha sido morido por Amuleto, mi mas reciente adquisición- Hermione y Alice voltearon a verse una a la otra con cara de no haber visto algo mejor que eso, se arrodillaron hacia donde estaba la criatura, teniendo cuidado de que no las mordiera. Después dijeron a modo de coro -es un mackled malaclaw, si te muerde tendras mala suerte durante una semana completa! Pobre Fang- Hagrid solo puso una expresión de preocupación y hubo un minuto de silencio incomodo en la cabaña, después a Harry se le ocurrio contar la buena nueva a Hagrid.  
  
-Hagrid, ya te diste por enterado de los sucesos ocurridos en la noche del comienzo de clases?- la cara pecosa y tierna de Ron se sonrojo semejando un atardecer en apogeo cuando Harry termino de decir esta frace -Que sucesos?- pregunto Hagrid con interes -Pues que Ron tiene una novia y Lucia tiene un novio- Lucy y Ron se sonrojaron y se tomaron de la mano -Como? Y como se llaman par de pillines?- la pregunta absurda de Hagrid provoco las risas de Herms, Al y Harry. Antes de que pudiera ser aclarado algo, escucharon como tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña.  
  
-Que hay aquí?- se oyo una voz exterior que parecia la de una joven. Se abrio la puerta dando a conocer la vista de una muchacha delgada y de estatura alta, cabello largo castaño y ojos oscuros como la barba espesa de Hagrid. -Lo siento, senti mucha curiosidad- exclamo la joven en un tono apenado y ligeramente cobarde. Hagrid dijo -No hay cuidado pequeña, pasa para que nos acompañes a tomar una taza de te- La joven se abrio paso y se sento junto al lado de Harry, entre el y Amuleto, que parecia tener cara de recien regañado.  
  
-Soy Cinthia Rettop, estoy en Ravenclaw y solo queria conocer un poco mas lo alrededores, ya que casi siempre estoy en la biblioteca usualmente metida en un libro o estudiando mis hechizos, voy en 5to año, seguramente no habran nunca escuchado de mi- dijo con tono meloso y con voz baja, parecia ser la tipica niña de biblioteca. Hermione volteo a verla y noto que en su ceja izquierda tenia una cicatriz parecida a una estrella. -Debio dolerte la herida que causo esa cicatriz- dijo Hermione con seguridad, -En realidad no recuerdo como la obtuve, desde que tengo uso de memoria he tenido esa cicatriz, a mi me parece muy bonita- dijo con tono de frescura la joven recien conocida. Harry solo se quedo como ausente un momento y decidio entregarle un sobre a Alice, a Lucia y a la joven que recien habian conocido. Las jovencitas solo tomaron los sobres y los guardaron, casi como si ya hubieran sabido lo que tenian que hacer desde tiempo antes. -Gracias- dijeron las tres jovencitas a modo de coro, explicando después que las tres habian tenido sueños premonitorios acerca de ese dia, al igual que Hermione. Ron solo puso una expresión de envidia y se aferro a la mano de su novia, la cual tambien se aferro a su mano y desidieron salir de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-Saldremos a caminar, si no nos encuentran, no se preocupen por nosotros, talvez iremos al lago- dijo Ron con voz despreocupada, inmediatamente salieron de la cabaña y cerraron la puerta. -Yo creo que tambien me tengo que ir, no he realizado mis deberes de la clase de pociones, y ya saben como es Snape- dijo Cinthia. Se le vanto del asiento entre Amuleto y Harry y se fue caminando con la cabeza agachada y muy aprisa, antes de cerrar la puerta para desaparecer por completo solo dijo -Gracias por el te, estaremos en contacto- con voz baja, casi en silencio. En cuanto cerro la puerta, Herms le dijo a Harry -Te diste cuenta del apellido de esa chica? Rettop, al reves es Potter-. Todos en la cabaña hasta incluyendo Fang y Amuleto que parecian entender todo, se quedaron mirandose unos a los otros. 


	3. el misterioso apellido Rettop

**  
  
EL MISTERIO DEL APELLIDO RETTOP.  
  
Harry miro a los ojos un rato a Hermione, mientras que esta le decía -Rettop, al revés es Potter. pero que significara esto- mientras que Alice abría la boca para dar su opinión, la tetera caliente caía sobre el lomo de Fang, gracias a la mala suerte que había obtenido por la mordedura de Amuleto. -Es verdad, que extraño significado guardara el apellido Rettop??? Además, Harry ella también tiene una extraña cicatriz al igual que tu. Que la habrá causado?- añadió Alice.  
  
Hagrid solo se hizo el desentendido y dio un sorbo a su taza de te que solo contenía un cubito de azúcar desgastado. -Bien niños, yo creo que ya es hora de que se retiren, tengo que curar a Fang y enseñar a Amuleto a no morder.- añadió Hagrid un poco nervioso. Harry no comprendía todo, sin embargo siguió pensando acerca de los sobres que le faltaban por entregar.  
  
Alice y Hermione salieron disparadas hacia la biblioteca, lógicamente para ver los registros de las familias de magos, para ver si lograban encontrar algún registro sobre la familia Rettop. Mientras que Harry corría hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de la casa de Griffindor para internarse en el pensamiento mientras daba mantenimiento a su escoba. Comenzó de la nada a escuchar voces extrañas, algunas que logro reconocer como las de sus amigos, la de Malfoy y la de la joven de apellido Rettop, cerro los ojos, y ahí frente a el estaba la cicatriz en forma de estrella de Cinthia. latiente. Sin duda trato de alejarse, para tratar de distinguir lo que las voces le indicaban, cosa que no logro hacer, porque las voces eran solo murmullos que se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco. No comprendía el porque de esas extrañas visiones, sin embargo seguía aun con la curiosidad de saber si esas visiones tenían algo que ver con los misteriosos sobres que no tenían remitente.  
  
Los pensamientos y visiones de Harry fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Sir Nick Casi Decapitado que parecía tener cara de haber visto un fantasma (OH! Que dilema!) Entro por la pared en la cual estaba recargada la cama de Ron. -Ay mi Dios! Viviré traumado por toda mi eterna vida fantasmal!- Harry miro sobre su hombro para ver otra vez la cara transparente de Sir Casi Decapitado, pero solo logro ver la oscura cortina que cubría la ventana del bacón. Harry no le tomo más importancia y decidió ir en busca de las personas que restaban para repartir todos los sobres.  
  
Primero se dirigió hacia Slytherin, que aunque le doliera en el alma rebajarse a tal nivel, tubo que merodear por los pasillos que rondaban la entrada secreta a la casa. Salio en busca de Malfoy, pero lo encontró solo después de unas tres horas de bruscos empujones, amenazas y criticas provenientes de los de Slytherin. Cual fue la sorpresa de Harry al ver al poderoso y maléfico Draco Malfoy suplicando a una joven (que Harry no pudo identificar). Draco se encontraba de rodillas al piso suplicándole a la joven, al parecer de primer año, por una oportunidad. Harry decidió volver un poco mas tarde, y así lo hizo.  
  
Al volver Harry Potter al pasillo donde Draco se encontraba, se dio con la sorpresa de ver a Malfoy intercambiando besos con la joven de primer año. Harry no tuvo más remedio que dejar dos sobres en las respectivas manos de los jóvenes. -Que por supuesto no cayeron en razón de que Harry se encontraba ahí-  
  
Harry entonces fue en búsqueda de personas nuevas, mientras que Ron y Lucy seguían perdidos en los alrededores de Hogwarts, Hermione y Alice estaban haciendo grandes hallazgos en la biblioteca.  
  
-Rettop, Rettop, aparece.- suplicaba Hermione como si el libro le fuese a entender. Alice emitió un chillido que al parecer era su forma de gritar de felicidad -Potter o también poco conocidos como Rettop!!!- Hermione solo la miro y le arrebato el libro de las regordetas manos a Alice.  
  
Provenientes de el Sur de Escocia, la familia Potter o también poco conocida como Rettop, en sus orígenes no son magos de sangre pura, gracias a ser mezclas con muggles. Los Potter tienen la característica de obtener propiedades de otros magos al recibir maldiciones de ellos, también tienen la característica de cicatrizar en vez de morir o lesionarse al ser maldecidos por una maldición imperdonable. La diferencia entre el apellido Rettop y Potter es el orden de letras, ya que Rettop es el usual apellido de los Potter que provienen del mundo interior de los espejos. Los Rettop solo son primos de los Potter, pero aun así, son familiares muy cercanos.  
  
Hermione y Alice se miraron fijamente, cuidaron que nadie las viera y desprendieron la hoja del libro de registros de familias de magos. Corrían después buscando a Harry, que a su vez se encontraba en la búsqueda de los propietarios de los tres últimos sobres. Harry buscaba y buscaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts y mientras pensaba y meditaba sus visiones tropezó con un joven de segundo año. Mientras Ron y Lucy aun no aparecían. 


	4. el octavo sobre

** EL OCTAVO SOBRE.  
  
Harry en su búsqueda tropezó con un muchacho de segundo año. -Disculpa- con voz un poco distraída dijo el muchacho de segundo año, -No hay cuidado, yo estaba un poco distraído, disculpa tu- dijo Harry apenado de vuelta.  
  
-Pero. pero si tu eres Harry Potter! Cierto?- -Si, así es.- -Que placer de conocerte! Mis compañeros no me creían que tú estabas en Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Nerub Smaunot, voy en el segundo año, en Ravenclaw.- -OH! Conoceras entonces a Cinthia Rettop, del quinto año.- -Si, es la mejor amiga de mi hermano, Patrick.-  
  
A media conversación llegaron Alice y Hermione al pasillo donde Harry se encontraba platicando con Nerub. Se despidieron el y Harry, dándoles lugar a Alice y a Hermione a enseñarle la hoja recién arrancada del libro de registros a Harry. Pasados unos cinco minutos de incesables miradas, Harry soltó cuatro palabras -que-esta-pasando-aquí?-  
  
Mientras mas investigaban y mas cosas nuevas salían a la luz, Harry menos entendía lo que ocurría en su vida. Primero los sobres, los cuales solo le faltaban entregar dos, también por que al parecer todos habían tenido sueños premonitorios acerca de los sobres y lo que deberían de hacer con ellos. Hermione, Alice y Harry advirtieron que ya faltaba poco para comenzar la merienda; trataron de encontrar a Lucy y a Ron, pero mejor decidieron no perder más tiempo y encontrarse con ellos en el gran comedor.  
  
Ya en el gran comedor encontraron a Lucy y a Ron muy cariñosos uno con el otro, cosa que de Ron era muy raro, todo indicaba que le había llegado sin duda el verdadero amor. Herms, Alice y Harry se sentaron a su lado, recibiendo unas frases de Ron -De que nos hemos perdido?- Lucia solo volteo a verlo a los ojos tan azules y brillantes y dibujo una sonrisita picara en su rostro, mientras que Ron guiñaba un ojo y a su vez volteaba a recibir la respuesta de sus amigos. -Descubrimos que la chica que conocimos en la cabaña de Hagrid, debe ser prima de Harry- dijo Herms certeramente. Provocando sorpresa en los rostros de Lucy y de Ron, que se habían perdido de todos esos sucesos.  
  
Tras explicarles al par de tórtolos lo que había tenido lugar en su ausencia, lo que resto de la hora de merienda en el gran comedor, los cinco amigos notaron la ausencia de Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, al parecer también estaba ausente la joven de primer año con el que Harry lo había visto. Después de la merienda, todos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas; pero casi al llegar a la entrada de Griffindor, Lucia escucho hablar a la profesora McGonagall con la Sra. Pomfrey, al principio pensó que se trataba todavía de el incidente del calcetín-serpiente, pero ya escuchando cuidadosamente, oyó que Draco Malfoy había embrujado a una joven con uno de los hechizos prohibidos, el hechizo del amor artificial. Lo que había contribuido a la resta de 50 puntos a la casa de Slytherin; Lucia no escucho nada mas, pero se prometió a ella misma dedicar el siguiente día para investigar el asunto.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos se preparaban como siempre para dejar los dormitorios y comenzar a entrar a clase de pociones con el profesor Severus Snape, que por fastidio para los de Griffindor, les tocaba compartir con los de Slytherin. Como siempre Ron esperaba a tener una pelea con Draco al defender a Harry de alguna de sus agresiones habituales, pero la clase fue de lo más pacífica (sin contar los regaños de Snape). Gracias a la ausencia de Draco, ya hasta Crabbe y Goyle no eran los matones que aparentaban ser.  
  
Harry y Hermione no pararon de platicar toda la clase, acerca de la ausencia tan extraña y repentina de Draco Malfoy, uno de los líderes del sexto año de Slytherin. Ron también quiso discutir eso, pero fue advertido por Lucia acerca de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior. También pocos minutos después, Ron advirtió de lo mismo a Harry, Hermione y Alice. No hizo falta investigar sobre el asunto, ya que los alumnos de Slytherin y Griffindor fueron informados por McGonagall acerca del asunto de Draco Malfoy, con las palabras alentadoras de la profesora McGonagall:  
  
-Queridos alumnos, como ya algunos de ustedes habrán dado lugar a darse cuenta de la singular ausencia del compañero Draco Malfoy. Se preguntaran el porque de su falta a clase, pues como en nuestro querido colegio no queremos dudas ni inquietudes, les diremos el motivo. La razón es que su compañero Draco, realizo uno de los muchos hechizos prohibidos por el ministerio de magia, el hechizo del amor. Que consiste en enamorar a la persona elegida y volverla loca después de algún tiempo. En esta ocasión, la victima del hechizo fue una compañera de primer año de Slytherin, Alejandra Hallow. Habrá 50 puntos menos para Slytherin, en cuanto a la joven afectada Serra tratada por la Sra. Pomfrey. A más tardar su compañero regresara hoy en los entrenamientos de Quiddich, ya que es el buscador del equipo de Slytherin.-  
  
Los cinco amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta de par en par, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro con cara de asqueados, cosa provocada por el hecho de que Malfoy, Malfoy el temible, estuviera enamorado.  
  
Hermione, Alice y Lucia sintieron una inmensa curiosidad de conocer a la chica que ablandó el corazón de Draco, así que fueron después de clases a la enfermería, donde les aguardaba Cinthia, la que sospechaban, era prima de Harry. -Hola, sabría que las iba a encontrar aquí. También se que han averiguado que soy prima de Harry Potter- Después de que Cinthia dijera estas palabras, Lucia estuvo apunto de caerse hacia atrás, gracias al tremendo impacto que le causo. Hermione de inmediato pidió una explicación sobre el parentesco con su amigo Harry Potter.  
  
-Mi familia proviene de un estado llamado Aicocse, que es la Escocia del mundo de los espejos, mi madre era prima del padre de Harry, James Potter. Así como mi abuela era prima del padre de James Potter.- 


End file.
